Young ninjas
Background The protagonist young ninjas in the [[3 Ninjas (film)|3 Ninjas]] consist of [[Samuel|Rocky]], [[Jeffrey|Colt]], and [[Michael|Tum Tum]]. Another young ninja [[Miyo]] makes an appearance exclusively in the ''[[3 Ninjas Kick Back]]'' film alongside the original young ninja brothers when they venture to Japan for their [[Mori Shintaro|grandfather]]. Their grandfather's full heritage is Japanese. His daughter (their mother) is Half American and Half Japanese making the young ninjas have a quarter or less of their Asian heritage in their bloodline. Either way, his grandfather takes the opportunity to train them similar to how he would for an heir child and taught them all karate and ninjitsu. Rocky '''Rocky''' is the oldest of his brothers and deemed the wisest. His attacks themes are based on cleverness and strength (at which sometimes brutal). By default, his younger brother look to him for a sense of guidance. In being the oldest ninja of his brothers, he is quick to pick up the charms of other teenaged women in the films. He has had a romantic interest in every film in the franchise except in [[3 Ninjas Knuckle Up]] which [[Jo]] became the romantic interest of his younger brother, [[Jeffrey|Colt]] much to his surprise. Much like ''Leonardo'' of ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'', he posesses the ability to meditate, think deep, and gain insight to any situation. Rocky's Approximate Ages in Films * 11.5 ([[3 Ninjas (film)|3 Ninjas]]) * 12.5 ([[3 Ninjas Knuckle Up]]) * 13.5 ([[3 Ninjas Kick Back]]) * 14.5 ([[3 Ninjas: High Noon At Mega Mountain]]) Rocky's Love Interest * [[Emily]] (3 Ninjas) * [[Lisa Di Marino]] (3 Ninjas Kick Back) * [[Miyo]] (3 Ninjas Kick Back) * [[Jennifer]] (3 Ninjas: High Noon At Mega Mountain) Colt '''Colt '''is the second oldest of his brothers and deemed to have high energy. He is a skilled martial artist not only possessing speed, but well balanced power and prides himself on clever tricks in order to trick his enemies. In having such high energy, he is also impatient, abrupt, sarcastic, and even quick-tempered, which causes him to clash with his brothers on occasion. Many of his traits makes his personality identical with that of ''Raphael'' of ''Teenage Mutual Ninja Turtles''. In [[3 Ninjas Knuckle Up]], he gains a love interest towards [[Jo]] much to a surprise of his brothers. Colt's Approximate Ages in Films * 10 ([[3 Ninjas (film)|3 Ninjas]]) * 11 ([[3 Ninjas Knuckle Up]]) * 12 ([[3 Ninjas Kick Back]]) * 13 ([[3 Ninjas: High Noon At Mega Mountain]]) Colt's Love Interest * [[Jo]] (3 Ninjas Knuckle Up) * [[Amanda]] (3 Ninjas: High Noon At Mega Mountain) Tum Tum '''Tum Tum''' is the youngest of his brothers. He got his name from his appetite. His style of ninjutsu often times has themes of culinary emphasis and his small, tricky figure being a very young. Due to his comic relief personality, he is alike to that of ''Michelangelo'' of ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''. He often likes to exaggerate, which causes his brothers to speak out to get him to be truthful. As seen in the original ''[[3 Ninjas (film)|3 Ninjas]]'' and ''[[3 Ninjas Kick Back]]'' films, as the youngest brother, he is prone to get emotional and homesick, but these feelings will always be accompanied with his love for food. Tum-Tum's Approximate Ages in Films * 5 ([[3 Ninjas (film)|3 Ninjas]]) * 6([[3 Ninjas Knuckle Up]]) * 7 ([[3 Ninjas Kick Back]]) * 8 ([[3 Ninjas: High Noon At Mega Mountain]]) Tum-Tum's Love Interest * Tum-tum possibly thinks girls still have "diseases". This is reference back in 3 Ninjas Knuckle Up when they find her father and she thanks them with a kiss. When she tries to kiss him, he tries to resist when Jo attempts to give him a kiss saying, "You'll just have to use your imagination girl!" When she gives him a kiss on the forehead he says, "Ugh! and I just took a bath too!..." * His only love interest is food. Gallery 1394433 10202171373431889 1330178915 n.jpg 1377607 10202171362911626 3552307 n.jpg 1393685 10202171736120956 220232892 n.jpg 1378523 10202171794922426 151253778 n.jpg L Cdr21587-629515.Jpg MV5BNDIxNTg5MzcyN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDk2Mjg3NA@@. V1 SY99 CR25,0,99,99 .jpg Sgimg.jpg Original 3.jpg Ninjas and miyo.jpg 539084 419065608188971 276779478 n.jpg Notes